The New Guy
by cheeralstar13
Summary: About Nathan being the new guy. All original characters loosely based on the OTH ones.
1. Summary

**Hey all…this is my first time posting one of my stories on this site, so please be kind. Although, constructive criticism is welcomed and even recommended!**

**Disclaimer: I pretty much own all of these characters. I did get Haley and Nathan's first name from One Tree Hill and some of their characteristics may be the same but they're my characters.**

**Character Info**

**Alexis Lynn Kolson: 16**

**Best Friends: Haley Johnson and Aiden Stone.**

**Siblings: 3 sisters- Kara Kolson, Jamie Jones, and Chelsea Larson. 1 brother- Andrew Larson.**

**She's emancipated and living by herself in an apartment.**

**Nathan James Murray: 16**

**Siblings: None**

**Parents: Max and Lily Murray**

**He's new in town. He's the quiet type and a little shy until he gets to know you. He's really good-looking. Doesn't really have a good home life.**

**Haley Marie Johnson: 16**

**Siblings: None**

**Parents: Irrelevant to the story**

**She's a little shy around people she doesn't know but never shuts up around her friends. She's smart and musically inclined.**

**Aiden Marcus Stone: 16**

**Siblings: 1 sister- Jessica Stone (3)**

**Parents: Irrelevant to the story.**

**His parents are barely around. He and Alexis have been friends since they were in diapers. They are more like brother and sister.**

**So what do you think guys? Are ya interested?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alexis' P.O.V.**

**So here I am. Sitting here being bored. I'm in class obviously. Math to be more specific. Ugh, math. I mean, whose great idea was it to invent math anyway? It's like they woke up one day and said,"Hey! Let's see how I can ruin future children's lives!" However, before I can ramble on anymore, I'm shaken out of my thoughts by a note being tossed onto my desk. I look to where the note came from and my eyes land on my best friend Haley looking at me expectedly. I open the note and it reads, "Hey. What're you doing later on tonight? - Hales." I smile at her and then write back: "Nothing why? What're you doing?-A." I then toss the note back. She opens it and starts reading but before she can write back, the bell rings. Oh thank the gracious heavens! I walk over to her though as she's being kinda slow getting her stuff together. "Hey Hales," I say to her. "Hey. So I was thinking…" she trailed off. I laugh and interrupt her with, "Don't hurt yourself." She smacks me in the arm and then continues. "We should have a movie night tonight," she tells me and I look at her like she had an eyeball on her forehead. "But it's only Tuesday. Don't we normally have them on Fridays?" I ask her. She nods and then says, "Well, yeah but I wanna do something tonight and a movie night sounded good!" That girl is so crazy sometimes. But I just shake my head, laugh, and say, "Ok, we can have it at my apartment like we normally do." I know that that's where she'd wanna have it anyway but I still offer. She just nods. We keep walking around the cafeteria until, "Hey, there's Aiden. C'mon," she tells me and then drags me off to our table. Did I mention that she's crazy?**

**Ok so please review and tell me what you think! Even if you have to be brutally honest. I'm always up for some constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Recap: **_"Hey, there's Aiden. C'mon," she tells me and then drags me off to our table. Did I mention that she's crazy?_

**Ch. 2**

**Alexis' P.O.V.**

"**Hello ladies," we were greeted. **

**It was of course Aiden who said it. Only Aiden would say that like we were his hoes and he was our pimp. **

"**Hey Ai," we both said in unison. **

"**We're having a movie night at Lexi's apartment tonight. 7:00, don't be late!" Haley tells him. **

"**I thought we only have those on Fridays," he says back with a confused look on his face. **

**I just laugh and tell him that that's what I said. Haley just tells him what she told me. And then I remembered something. **

"**Crap. Guys, I'll be right back. I gotta go pick something up from Mrs. Erickson," I tell them. **

**But they just nod and continue with their conversation. I just roll my eyes and leave. I swear, sometimes I don't even know how I can put up with them on a daily basis. But they are good friends. They've always stuck with me. Especially when I needed someone on my side while I got emancipated. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that someone was walking out of a classroom right in front of me and SMACK! I went down like a sack of potatoes. Ouch. I hear some manly voice say sorry so I look up to see who I ran into and my mind went blank. The only thing I could think was wow. I'm sitting here on the floor, dumbstruck. You would be too if you were a female. Unless you were gay of course. He was approximately 6'3", maybe more, he had jet black hair, a body like a Greek god, and completely gorgeous. **

"**Um, hi," was all I can say before I realized how dumb that sounded. **

"**Hi. I am so sorry," he said back with an apologetic smile.**

**Gosh, his smile…**

"**Oh, no. It's ok. It was totally my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I argue with a smile. **

**His reply was to hole out his hand to help me up. I smile at him and take it as he effortlessly helped me up.**

"**I'm Nathan. Nathan Murray," he said while shaking my hand. **

"**Alexis. Alexis Kolson. But my friends call me Lex or Lexi," I reply with a seductive smile, flirting a little bit. "Are you new here? Because I think I would've remembered seeing you around," I say. **

**Ok so I'm flirting a lot. I don't really know what's gotten into me. I'm never this forward or outgoing.**

**He laughs and nods his head. **

"**Where'd you move from," I ask him, genuinely interested.**

"**New York," he replies.**

"**Ahh. Great city," I say back while inwardly cringing at how lame that sounded. **

"**Well I guess I'll see you around," I say while walking backwards.**

"**Yeah. I guess you will," he says with a smile. **

**I turn away and start walking to my class. All the while I could feel his eyes burning into me. Today was starting to look up. I then get a huge smile on my face and walk into my class.**

**Ok so FEEDBACK! Lol. I would really appreciate it! Thanks guys!**


End file.
